Año nuevo, vida nueva
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Jun se quedó sola en medio del concierto de su vida y la oscuridad la paralizó, pero la aparición de alguien inesperado hizo que la entrada al año nuevo fuese completamente diferente a lo que había planeado.


Este fic forma parte del Intercambio Navideño del foro "Proyecto 1-8". En este caso, es u regalo para mi querida **Blue** , que se quedó sin él porque su amigo invisible no lo entregó y como moderadora y amiga, no podía permitir que se quedase con las manos en blanco. De sus tres opciones he escogido la siguiente:

 _ **Jun x Hikari:**_ Es víspera de año nuevo y la banda de Yamato tocará, razón por la cuál Jun Motomiya DEBE estar ahí. Todo estaba listo: cámara filmadora, pancartas y la clara idea de besar a Yamato a las 12 ¿Cuál es el problema? Todo el predio queda sin luz a causa de un problema "x", eso implica que nada puede funcionar y por ende, Jun queda varada en el estacionamiento. La situación está crítica, siendo que ella es un manojo de nervios y más cuando las cosas se ponen oscuras. Para su suerte, se encuentra con Hikari Yagami con quien pasa el resto de la velada y quien tiene ese don de hacerla sentir más tranquila. El nuevo problema era que la energía no regresaba y ya estaba por sonar las doce, así qué... ¿Será Hikari su beso de año nuevo? Quisiera ver ese relacionamiento entre ambas y lo que piensen después del beso :3

Nada más.

Espero que os guste.

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Año nuevo, vida nueva

―Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ―murmuraba Jun en voz baja, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo―. ¡Mierda!

Olvidada había terminado la gigante pancarta con un "Yamato, dame mi beso de media noche". También la cámara de vídeo que pensaba utilizar desde el mismo momento en el que entrase al estadio y que estaba aparcada en una mochila a sus pies. El beso que pretendía pedirle (ejem, robarle) tampoco era lo que molestaba su mente. No, todo ello se había puesto en un segundo plano desde el momento en el que la luz se había ido y se habían quedado a oscuras.

Jun odiaba la oscuridad desde muy pequeña, desde que su hermano le hizo la broma de encerrarla en un armario un día y les dijo a sus padres que se había ido a casa de una amiga a pasar la noche. Los Motomiya se iban de viaje aquella mañana, y hasta el día siguiente no volvieron, haciendo que una pequeña pelirroja de apenas 7 años pasase toda la noche encerrada en la oscuridad, llorando y muerta de miedo. Daisuke le había pedido perdón después de eso, pero ya nada había terminado de ser igual; desde aquel día, Jun tenía que dormir al menos con una pequeña luz y odiaba la oscuridad total.

Aquella noche, la que debía de ser la mejor de su vida porque iba a celebrar la entrada de año nuevo besando a su amor platónico-que-no-iba-a-ser-más-platónico y disfrutando sus melodías románticas que estaba segura de que iban dirigidas a ella (aunque Yamato hubiese repetido mil veces, en cada concierto, sin ser demasiado empalagoso pero siendo firme, que una especial castaña había inspirado las letras), estaba siendo una pesadilla.

Podían haber pasado horas, minutos o solamente segundos desde que la luz se había ido y se había quedado a oscuras, rodeada de desconocidos a los que escuchaba entre pitidos de su mente, pero a ella se le estaba haciendo eterno. Estaba entrando en pánico, y lo peor de todo es que se había perdido de sus amigas; ellas podrían haberla ayudado a salir del recinto. Pero al encontrarse sola se había quedado paralizada, solamente pudiendo maldecir mientras las lágrimas llenaban poco a poco sus ojos por la impotencia y el miedo.

La desesperación estaba por sobrepasarla, se pondría a gritar, a patalear, o quizá solamente se dulce voz la distrajo.

―¡Ah! Hola, Jun. ¿Estás sola?

Fue como si escuchase música celestial, aunque en realidad no supo por qué. Al girar la cabeza se encontró a su lado nada más y nada menos que a Hikari Yagami, la hermana del mejor amigo de su amor Yamato. Aunque si tenía que ser sincera, en ese momento no pensó ni siquiera un instante en el rubio ya que lo único que importaba era la chica a su lado, que de alguna manera había conseguido sacarla de su parálisis como el griterío de las centerases de fans no habían conseguido.

―Casi no te he reconocido ―murmuró, sonriente, la menor―. Qué rollo esto de que se haya ido la luz, ¿verdad? El concierto nunca podrá darse así.

No pudo decir nada más, o al menos se silenció de golpe cuando la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

―¿Jun? ―preguntó sintiendo que casi la ahogaba―. ¿Estás bien?

―Déjame estar un poco así ―suplicó con voz estrangulada―. Por favor…

Hikari nunca había escuchado pedir perdón a la enérgica Motomiya así que dedujo, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, que algo grave estaba pasándole. Por eso no la apartó y en vez de eso alzó los brazos y la abrazó a su vez, acariciando con una de sus manos el alborotado pelo de la chica.

―Tranquila ―susurró en su oído―. Está bien.

―Más ―rogó Jun―. Dime más. No pares de hablar.

Hikari no preguntó simplemente se dedicó a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras a la otra, tratando de infundirle fuerza. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y disfrutó del tono relajante de la Yagami pequeña; la candencia de su voz era como un bálsamo para ella y la tranquilizaba. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, y Jun fue tranquilizándose poco a poco hasta que su respiración volvió a su ritmo habitual. Solo entonces se permitió aflojar el agarre y alejarse de Hikari, aunque solamente para no seguir pegada a ella.

―Gracias ―dijo, sinceramente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que ya estaban resecas en sus mejillas―. Ha sido una tontería mía.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Jun? ―cuestionó la menor―. Puedes contármelo.

La pelirroja dudó, pero después pensó que le debía una explicación de su conducta así que decidió contarle todo. Fue liberador, como si se hubiese quitado una mochila con una tonelada de peso de encima. Hikari no se rió, solamente la escuchó atentamente, asintiendo comprensivamente; Jun nunca se había sentido tan bien

Después todo fue como la seda. Jun no volvió a ponerse histérica, olvidándose por completo de que estaba rodeada de oscuridad; Hikari Yagami tenía el don de hacerla sentir tranquila, como si su simple presencia la calmase. La charla con ella fue amena y ligera, y sintió que podían hablar de cualquier cosa, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

A Hikari le ocurrió lo mismo. Se sorprendió riendo con Jun, incluso si apenas habían cruzado un par de frases antes de ese día, y solamente porque fuese a su casa para hacer algún trabajo con Daisuke. La chica era realmente agradable, y después de haber sido testigo de su vulnerabilidad bajo la fachada de chica dura que tenía, estaba muy intrigada; no sabía por qué, pero le apetecía conocer más a la pelirroja.

Tan animadas estaban hablando que se sorprendieron cuando una voz en el escenario avisó, a través de un megáfono a pilas, de que faltaban solamente dos minutos para el año nuevo y que harían la cuenta atrás a la luz de las velas y con el mismo aparato.

―¡Oh, mierda! ―exclamó la pelirroja, pateando el suelo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la castaña, confusa.

―La idea de venir a este concierto, además de dar mi apoyo a mi querido Yamato, era besarlo a medianoche y empezar el año del a forma más perfecta posible ―explicó con un gruñido Jun―. Ahora es imposible que llegue hasta el escenario, y menos con la oscuridad aún presente.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó la menor, asintiendo al comprender, aunque algo contrariada―. Pero, Jun, tú… ¿sabes que Yamato está saliendo con Mimi?

―¡Eso solamente es por ahora! ―la chica le quitó importancia meneando la mano despreocupadamente―. Yamato me ama a mí, es solo que aún no lo ha comprendido.

Hikari la miró y supo que daba igual lo que dijese, porque no iba a convencerla de lo contrario. Pero en el fondo sabía que era imposible que Yamato llegase a sentir algo por Jun; nunca había visto a un hombre tan enamorado de una mujer hasta que vio cómo el cubito-de-hielo-Yamato se derretía en presencia de la castaña y daba todo por ella, incluso si era menos efusivo demostrándolo que ella. Pero todo ello daba igual en ese instante, porque la pelirroja estaba enfurruñada por no poder estar con el supuesto hombre de su vida, y no sabía si en los escasos segundos que quedaban para terminar el año le darían algo de margen para alegrarla. Cuando la voz a través del megáfono le hizo saber que tenía que hacer algo rápidamente antes de que Jun empezase el año nuevo enfadada.

―¡Comenzamos la cuenta atrás para el nuevo año! ―gritó una mujer en el escenario, que apenas unas cuantas velas iluminaban―. ¡Contad conmigo cuando yo os diga!

La gente a su alrededor se quedó callada, salvo algún susurro suelto que indicaba que el grado de interés y nervios había crecido. Cuando la cuenta atrás empezó, Hikari habló.

―Jun ―la llamó.

La pelirroja la miró, alzando una ceja para hacerle entender que estaba escuchando. La menor se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo tiernamente al tiempo que la mujer del escenario pasaba del diez al nueve. Jun frunció el ceño.

―Ya sé que no soy Yamato o un chico guapo ―murmuró la castaña―. Pero tú querías un beso para empezar el año así que ahí tienes.

La mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, casi riendo ante la ocurrencia de la otra chica. En ese momento le pareció que Hikari era la persona más adorable del mundo, frente a ella, con las mejillas coloradas y una también adorable sonrisa en la cara, como si sintiese que hubiera hecho una buena obra. Negó con la cabeza, escuchando un "cinco" ser gritado a través del megáfono.

―¿A eso le llamas beso? ―preguntó, carcajeándose―. Eso no es un beso.

Jun vio la sonrisa de la menor flaquear y no dudó en acercarse a ella. Al llevarle varios centímetros de altura, tuvo que agacharse, pero fue un milisegundo lo que tardó en estampar sus labios contra los de la castaña. Apenas fueron unos segundos, los justos para que la cuenta atrás les sorprendiese con un sonoro "¡Feliz año nuevo!" de parte de todo el gentío del estadio.

Cuando Jun se separó, la menor estaba con los ojos como platos, completamente paralizada. A la pelirroja no le pasó desapercibida la similitud entre el estado de la Yagami y la suya misma al comienzo de toda su aventura con ella; era el turno de la castaña de estar paralizada, y de alguna manera le hacía mucha gracia la situación.

― _Eso_ ―pronunció, recalcando la palabra―, es un beso.

Hikari abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni una sola palabra. En su lugar, la cerró y volvió a abrirla varias veces, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber bien qué decir ni qué hacer.

La luz regresó en ese mismo instante, como si hubiese estado esperando al momento justo. Las cegó durante unos segundos y cuando por fin consiguieron ver sin tener que parpadear, trataron de enfocar a su alrededor. Hikari clavó sus ojos en su compañera y la observó, tratando de descubrir cuál debía de ser el siguiente paso. En ese momento, su pelirrojo le pareció más rojo, como si se tratase de fuego, y la sonrisa que portaba, llena de picardía y algo de maldad, se le antojó más brillante. Estaba por decir algo cuando escuchó su nombre, y al Daisuke caminar hacia ella entre la gente.

―¡Hikari! ―el Motomiya fue el primero en llegar―. ¡Menos mal que te hemos encontrado!

―Daisuke ―murmuró ella; el rubio los alcanzó―. Takeru.

―Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados ―explicó, más tranquilo, el de ojos azules―. ¿Dónde estabas?

―La gente me empujó y os perdí de vista ―explicó la chica―. Estaba sola y me encontré con Jun así que nos quedamos juntas.

Los dos chicos se percataron en ese momento de la mayor. Jun alzó una mano en forma de saludo y Takeru se lo respondió, mientras su hermano fruncía el ceño.

―Vámonos ―le dijo, cogiendo su mano―. El resto está por allí así que no podemos tardar antes de que volvamos a perderlos de vista. ¡Adiós, Jun-remolacha!

Sin darles tiempo a decir nada, tiró de ella y empezaron a moverse. El rubio se despidió, pidiendo perdón, y fue tras ellos. Antes de perderse entre el gentío Hikari giró la cabeza y sus miradas se unieron; tantas cosas que decir y tan pocas dichas. Un hombre corpulento hizo que perdiesen a la otra pero no consiguió que dejasen de pensar la una en la otra.

Hikari llegó donde Miyako, Ken y el resto sin darse cuenta de cómo. Respondió con frases cortas a los saludos de todos y la bienvenida después de haberse perdido pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Cuando el concierto empezó, se llevó la mano a los labios y casi los sintió caliente, como si la boca de Jun aún estuviese sobre la suya. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza en su pecho y apretó el puño a esa altura, notando que algo caliente inundaba su cuerpo y buscaba casi sin querer a su alrededor para ver si conseguía encontrar una alborotada melena pelirroja entre la gente. No entendía por qué, pero quería volver a estar a su lado, tranquilizarla cuando se pusiese nerviosa, y sentir sus labios de nuevo besándola.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró; quizá estaba volviéndose loca… pero le daba igual. Quizá tendría que visitar a Daisuke al día siguiente.

Jun, por su parte, vio la espalda de la castaña desaparecer sin dejar de sonreír. Meneó la cabeza, recordando la cara de estupefacción que tenía la menor. Soltó una risotada; había sido genial verla así. Aunque a decir verdad, el beso le había gustado más de lo que había pensado que iba a gustarle. Al principio había visto la inocencia pintando la faz de Hikari y había querido gastarle una broma besándola, pero había disfrutado ese beso. Mucho. Y en ese momento le apetecía muchísimo repetirlo.

La música comenzó y Yamato salió al escenario, y por primera vez Jun no sintió nada al verlo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la música, y solamente pudo pensar en que estaría pasándoselo mucho mejor que si tuviese a una castaña a su lado para cantar y hablar juntas. Rió, pensando que al final Yamato y ella sí que iban a tener gustos en común.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que estaba sola, pero que de alguna manera Hikari le había dejado algo con ella y no sentía soledad. Sintió que toda la oscuridad del mundo podría atacarla pero que con solo pensar en la castaña podría superarlo, aunque a decir verdad prefería tenerla a su lado para poder llevarlo mejor.

Suspiró; quizá tendría que pedirle a su hermano el número de teléfono de la pequeña de los Yagami.

Y quizá, con un poco de suerte, volviesen a repetir aquel beso de año nuevo.

Durante muchos años nuevos más.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero, **Blue** , que te haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Quise escoger la pareja Jun Hikari porque sé que te encanta y que nadie escribe sobre ella (salvo yo cuando te escribí aquel reto) así que imaginaba que sería algo un poco más especial por ser diferente. Aún así, espero que no te haya importado que haya incluido el mimato de estrangis, ya sabes que no puedo resistirme y como también te gusta, imaginé que no te importaría. Y... nada más, espero tomatazos o flores, tú verás ajjaj Pero sé sincera, no te cortes.

Al esto, también espero que os guste aunque sé que no tendré muchos lectores por lo raro de la pareja.

Nada más.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
